


he carried words

by soul_of_space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_space/pseuds/soul_of_space
Summary: I want to keep you close, I want to show you how deserving you are of love.You mean the world to me, Keith. I love you so much baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiria/gifts).



> extremely unbeta'ed quick drabble i made for no reason but to ruin @atiria's life

Shiro carried words. 

He carried words in his speeches to the paladins when he had to light their flame. 

He carried words in his lion when no one else knew what to do. 

He carried words in his pocket because not all the words he carried were spoken. 

He carried a small photo in that pocket. 

It was a photo taken back at the Garrison. It was a photo of him and Keith smiling on the roof of the academy. If you were to turn it over, there would be Shiro’s handwriting on the back that read: 

“August, 17th. I want to keep you close, I want to show you how deserving you are of love. You mean the world to me, Keith. I love you so much baby. ” 

Keith only knew this because Shiro told him. 

“In... m-my pocket” he whispered as more blood bubbled out of his mouth. 

“STOP TALKING SHIRO! J-JUST KEEP YOUR STUPID EYES OPEN!!” Keith screeched, hands pressing onto the wound on his stomach harder. 

“Keith I...please... check the p-pocket. R-right one…” 

Keith narrowed his eyes at the man before removing one hand off the wound to reach into the fabric. 

Pulling out the photo Keith’s eyes had gone wider. He remembered, it was taken on the day Shiro received an award for being quite literally, the best student. 

Keith teased him non-stop calling him the ‘Angel of This Hell Hole’ but, Shiro brushed off the remarks and held up a camera. 

“Can we celebrate with some memories?” 

“Alright old man but, do you even know how to work that thing?” 

☆

Keith looked down at Shiro’s body, his breathing kept getting slower and slower. Where were the others? What the fuck were they doing? They can’t lose Shiro and Keith couldn’t lose him now, not after he just found him. 

“T-t-urn it.” He heard Shiro cough out. 

When Keith turned the photo, he started to sob into Shiro. 

“Idiot…” Keith growled. “Y-you big fucking dipshit. Why didn’t you…? Why n-now?” 

Shiro smiled. “A-at least you know… right? I just...didn’t want to risk everything we had.”

Keith frowned. “Shut up and listen to me. You better fucking keep concentrating on breathing. We’re going to leave this place together, we’re going to heal up in the stupid pods together and.. and-”

“I’m sorry, I-I don’t think I can hold out any longer...”

“Don’t say that!” Keith yelled, placing the photo in his own pocket and placing his now free hand onto the bloody area. “You’re not leaving me!” 

“I love you so much Keith. I…” Shiro wheezed at this point. “I’m so lucky to have met you.” 

“I-I feel the same way too okay Shiro? Y-you wouldn’t be risking anything at all. I love you too Shiro... so please, stay awake. Allura and the others will be here soon please just... t-tell me if you won’t listen to me. T-tell me how you realized. Please Shiro just don’t stop.” Keith babbled. 

Shiro lifted his weak arm up so that his now cold human hand could caress Keith’s tear stained cheek. “Keith...i’m sorry. I-I really can’t...it hurts a lot.” 

☆

Shiro carried words in his pocket. 

Keith carried Shiro in his arms.


End file.
